The Snow Starfish
by MegassaTheBomber
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha hates the snow, but how will he feel when he comes across a certain pinkette , who seems to be taking a nap in it? Oneshot Sasusaku Sasukexsakura childhood RE-UPLOADED FROM AMMOGIRL101's ACCOUNT


**Hello! This is my second SasuSaku! Please remember to R&R after you read, flamers welcome. This was inspired by the huge storm that hit NJ yesterday, giving us a whopping 2 and ½ ft! Enjoy the story!**

_**Snow Starfish**_

It was the first snow day of the season, and he was defiantly not enjoying it. While all the other children his age went out and built snowmen enjoying themselves, he was left alone all day, because everyone knew better then to bug him when it snowed. This is because they all knew that Uchiha Sasuke hated snow.

He had been walking around aimlessly all morning, because his mother had told him that if he didn't go outside and play that he would get S.A.D, and that he should at least try to have fun in the snow, but seriously, what fun can you have in snow?

He was passing the park when he saw something weird that he couldn't identify in the middle of the soccer field. First he assumed it was just trash, but as he peered at it from the cleared sidewalk, it seemed much too large to be trash. He strayed from his path and walked towards it, trying to ignore the deep snow that he was trudging through.

_It's a person, no wait, it's a girl!_

She was lying face up in the snow, not moving, which startled him into running through the rest of the distance between them, him thinking that she was dead. Once he reached her, and saw that in fact she was not dead, he let out a deep sigh, and looked her over.

She had pretty long hair, and looked his age. Her arms and legs where stretched out, and she was wearing a green over coat, with red boots.

He recognized this girl.

_Sakura Haruno._

She was a girl in his class, but he never really acknowledged her, she seemed pretty weird, but to find her just randomly laying in the snow was a knew one.

"Hey."

She opened her bright green eyes, and looked up at him, her expression reading _what do you want?_

"What are you doing?" he asked absent mindedly. He was curious about it, he just didn't want her to know that, it would be pretty uncool for someone like him.

"Listening to you talk, breathing, you know the works." She replied quietly.

He sighed, irritated.

"I meant what are you doing just laying there?" he repeated. Staring at her face, waiting for her to smile due to the fact that she had been trying to annoy him. To his surprise it never came.

"Can't you guess?"

To this Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes.

"Are you making a snow angel?"

"Nope."

"Then what? You're going to get a cold if you just lay there all day!"

_Wait… Why should I care?_

"I'm making a snow starfish." She replied, gesturing to her position as well as any 6 year old could.

"What's that?" he asked in a stupid tone.

_Idiot! Why are you so curious?_

"It's like a snow angel, but its better." She answered him, still sounding wary. "Better how?"

_Geez so the girl is doing something weird and pointless that you've never heard of, why don't you just walk away?_

"You sure ask a lot of questions…"

_Great now shes starting to sound annoyed._

"So?"

She sighed.

"Its better because you don't have to move and make pointless wings, you just lay there, you know, like a starfish does.

"Is that all?"

"Plus I like starfish." She added while closing her eyes once again. Sasuke just looked at her, starting to wonder if he walked all the way through the snow just to be bored by this girl.

"Sounds stupid." He said, trying to get a reaction out of her. She groggily opened one of her eyes again and sighed.

"You don't like it until you try it, but of course your too scared of the snow to do that." She said with a smirk.

_There is no way your going to win this argument weird girl!_

"Oh yeah?" he said as he fell on his back into the snow. "What now?"

"Well there is no way you could lay there as long as I have."

"Try me!" he challenged." Okay, ill tell you when you've made my time."

She said, he couldn't even see her face anymore, but he knew she was smiling. "Okay."

"Remember, starfish can't talk." She stated. "Go."

Ignoring the icy coldness one his back and face, Sasuke slowly shut his eyes, and then slowly without noticing, fell asleep.

When Sasuke woke up the sky was bright orangey red. He halted up to a sitting position, his back soaked, looking around, no sign of Sakura.

_She ditched me!_

At that moment he noticed a small, folded piece of paper flutter off his chest and onto his lap. He picked it up and examined it, it was a note from Sakura.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_When I told you that you had beat my time, you were fast asleep, which is cheating, therefore you did not really beat my time. I didn't want to wake you up so I just wrote this letter and went home. _

_Sakura_

_P.S- If I were you, I'd try not to fall asleep while lying down in snow, people might get worried, plus it's kind of weird._


End file.
